The Wiggles Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix-a-Lot *Kipper: Playtime *Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever *Barney's Round and Round We Go *The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Opening Logos (cont.) * 20th Century Fox - A News Corporation Company Opening Credits * "The Wiggles Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" * Gladusaurus Productions presents * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Anthony Field * Tony Harvey * Production Design: Andrew Horne, Deborah Szapiro * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Editor: Marc Van Buuren * Director of Photography: Scott Preston * Line Producer: Ann Folland * Writer: Greg Truman * Producer: Hilton Fatt * Director: Dean Covell Ending Credits * Cast: ** The Wiggles are: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** Wally the Great - Tony Harvey ** Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley ** Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie ** and Joanne Samuel as "Mrs. Bingle" ** Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick ** Henry the Octopus - Donna Halloran ** Wags the Dog - Paul Paddick, Paul Field (Circus Sound) ** Magic Club President - Norry Constantian ** Riland the Remarkable - Dale Burrridge ** Little Girl with Glasses - Meaghan Woodhouse ** Jimbo the Juggler - Mic Conway ** Postman - Mic Conway ** Policeman - Leanne Halloran ** Life Saver - Paul Paddick ** Rose Robber - Paul Paddick ** Young Murray - Daniel Peck ** Young Jeff - Eddy Jong ** Young Anthony - Justin Woodhouse ** Young Greg - Lachlan McCarthy ** Wagettes - Lachland McCarthy, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Haslloran ** Ballerrina - Holly McGunchy ** Male Dancer - Cameron Lewis ** Alfonso Triomise (Tenor) - Roger Leanice ** Ice Cream Boy - Luke Field ** Gelatti Vendor - Luigi De Luca ** Dancing Magicians - Leanne Halloran, Donna Halloran, Edward Rooke ** Young Boy Pirate - Blake Bowden * Pirates: Donna Halloran, Cameron Lewis, Craig Henderson, Reem Hanwell, Alissa Russo, ElyssaDawson, Cie Jai Leggett, Kristen Knox, Michelle Dray, Riannah Kitching, Sarah Bowden * Mrs. Bingle's Class: Clare Field, Amy Dunbar, Emma Ryan, Bradley Benson, Sophie Hendrix, Madeleine Hurley, Caitlin Mllica, Sian Ryan, Shanna Curry, Anthony Sevestrini, Cassandra Halloran * Puppeteers: Gavin Sainsbury, Edward Rooke, Sheryl Talmage, Melissa King, David Anthony, Matthew McCoy Musicians * Bass Guitar & Guitar: Murray Cook * Organ & Piano: Jeff Fatt * Guitar: Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schwattovits * Drums: Tony Henry, Peter Iacono * Saxophone & Clarinet: Anita Thomas * Additional Keyboards: David Anthony * Vocalist: Greg Page * Additional Vocals: Greg Page, Greg Truman, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie, Kevin Bennett, Paul Field Crew Credits * First Assistant Director: Topher Dow * Production Coordinator: Julie Sims * Production Runners: Jason Ng, Phillip Young, Jane Warburton * Second Assistant Director: Naomi Enfield * Third Assistant Director: Jennifer Rees-Brown * Continuity: Pamela Willis * Camera Operator: Kim Batterham * Steadicam Operator: Martin Lee * Focus Pullers: Lisa Loyd, Anna Howard, Sally Eccleston * Clapper Leaders: Ben Jasper, Toby Britain * Assistant Choreographer: Donna Halloran * Sound Recordist: Gunthis Sics * Boom Operator: Fiona McBlain * Gaffer: David Parkinson * Best boy: Greg Rawson * Additional Electricians: Andrew Liell * Key Grip: David Shaw * Assistant Grip: Paul Micallef * Assistant Grip: Greg King * Assistant Editors: Basia Ozerski, Noelleen Westcomnbe, James Sorinis * Dialogue Editor: Phil Judd * FX Editor: Catie Cahill * Atmosphere Editor: Dave Eggins * Foley Artist: Les Fiddess * Foley Engineer: Justine Angus * ADR Engineer: Dave Eggins * Re-recording Mixer: Phil Judd * Sound Facilities: Philm Sound, Fiddess Films, Soundfilm, Atlas * Assistant Art Director: Tristan Fitzgerald * Standby Props: Tim Fryer * Art Department Co-cordinator: Liliana Milovanovich * Construction Manager: Phillip Ascott * Set Cosntruction: Mathew Clousten, Kevin Sainsbury * Model Makers: Belinda Maudson, Brendan Devlin, Craig Elliott, Scoot Coonan * Scenic Artist Richard Baldwin * Props Buyer: Martin Williams * Art Department Assistants: Rion Hogan, Dianna Robinson * Magic Consultant: David Russell * Big Red Car Builder: Godfrey Reade * Trike Builder: Booeymman Womble Cloney * Puppet Segments by: Balooga Puppets * Director: Graeme Haddon * Puppet Design & Construction: Adreinne Chisolm, Graeme Haddon, Sheryl Talmage * Puppet Sea Instruments: Yolande Robertson * Costume Supervisor: Gwrendolyn Stukely * Costume Makers: Tom Collins, Anthony Phillip * Wadrobe Assistants: Sally Steele, Sarah Osmo, Amanda Craz\e * Additional Costumes: Kerry Dawson * Make Up/Hair Supervisor: Jan 'Ziggy' Zeigenbein * Make Up Assistants: Margaret Aston, Robern Pickensing * Unit Manager: Edward Donnovan * Unit Assistants: Neil Falukner, Christian Sumner, Duan Kereu * Unit Nurse: Mary Ann Orr * Child Minders: Nola Engel, Anna Salvemini, Dione Jewerll, Demetria Stellios, Peter Hicks, Nareen Rolph * Traffic Controller/Safety Officer: Chris Hessian * Safety Report/Safety Officer: Wayne Puess * Stills Photographer: Michael Wee * Caterer: Ronnie Kleindiek, Good Lookin Cookin * Camera Equipment: Rodger Bailey - Lemac Film & Vidoe * Motion Picture Film Stock: Fujifilm * Film Laboratory: Atltas Australia * Negative Cutter: Jenny Gilroy * Grade: Arthur Cambridge * Post Prodution Facilities: Frameworks * Telecine Transfer: Video 8 * Special Effects: Dfilm, Bruce Williamson * Digital Effects: Rob Sandeman, Sarah King, Elizabeth Carlon * Film Opticals: Roger Cowland * Titles: Optical & Graphic * The Wiggles Title 3D Animation: Dean Covell * Insurance Broker: Tony Graas, H.W. Wood Australia Pty Ltd. * Solicitorsl Cutler Hughes & Fisher Grogan * Completion Gurantor: Rob Fisher, F.A.C.N. Pty Ltd * Licensing Agent: Fred Gaffney, Gaffney Inrernational Licensing Pty Ltd * Fund Managers: Movieco Australia Limited * Investor Rrepresentative: Christopher Cootie & Co. * Roland Limo: Samcou & Star Limo Service * Small Hills Hoist: Hills Industries * Painting and Drawings: Students of Summer Hill Public School * The Wiggles Boots: Blundstone * Title Animation Computers: Digifix Songs and Soundtrack * "Hey There Wally" ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page ** Publisher: Wiggly Tunes/Pty Ltd, Additional Vocals: Tony Harvey * "Dorothy Would You Like to Dance?" ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page ** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd * "Can You Point Your Fingers and do the Twist?" ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page ** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd * "Dorothy's Birthday Party" ** Written by: M. Cook, Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd. * "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" ** Written by: A. Field/G. Page, Publisher EMI Music Publishing Australian Pty Ltd * "We Like to Say Hello" (Instrumental) ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page ** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd * "The Chase" (Instumental) ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page, Publisher Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * "Quack Quack" ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page, Publisher Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * "Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page, Publisher Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * "Boom Boom" ** Written by: John Fielder, Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. * "Mr. Bingles Theme" ** Written by: John Field, Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd, Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie * "Tap Wags" ** Written by: John Field, Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * "Ballerina, Ballerina" ** Written by: John Field, Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd, Vocals: Roger Lenke * "Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" ** Written by: John Field, Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd, Vocals: Paul Paddick * "Hot Potato" (Young Wiggles) ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page ** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd, A Wiggly Tunes Ltd, Vocals; Anthony, Sofia and Leonardo Sivlestirin * "Romp Bomp a Stomp" ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page ** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd * "I'm a Cow" ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page ** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd * "Nya Nya Nya" ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page ** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd * "Wally's Dream Music" ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page, Publisher Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * "The Chase" (Instrumental) ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page, Publisher Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * "Magic Club Music ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page, Publisher Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * "Hey There Wally" (Instrumental) ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page, Publisher Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * "Let's Have a Party" (Instrumental) ** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page, Publisher Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y." ** Written by: J. Field/M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page ** Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd & EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd * "Wiggly Medley" Wiggly Medley includes the following songs: ** "Dorthy Would You Like to Dance with Me?" *** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field G. Page *** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd. ** "Can You Point You Figners and Do the Twist? *** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page *** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd ** "Hot Potato" *** Written byl J. Field/M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/Greg Page *** Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. & EMI Music Publishing Pty Ltd ** "It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword" *** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page *** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd ** "Fruit Salad" *** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page *** Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd ** "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" *** Written by: A. Field/G. Page, Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australian PTY Ltd ** "Quack Quack" *** Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page, Publisher Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Special Thanks to: Donna Halloran School of Dance, Phioto Techncia, Ampoc Australia, Fred Gaffney, Oscar Nemme, David Bracks, Pauline Bonner, Michelle Garza, Bob Crawford, Richard Sheffueield, John Filmer, Greg Sheldon Robert Slaviero, Marttin & Daphne, Wayne, Robin & James Covela, Tonia Gates, Lynen Shearman, Nina Stevenson, KarenSmith, Tammy Garton, The Covell Family, The Cook amily, The Field Family, The Fatt Family, The Page Family, The Truman Family, The Halloran Family * Special Thanks to: Denise, Thomas, Sophie & Molly, Kwong Sing & Co., * Locations: Damie Eadith Walker Hospital - Concord, Oatlands House - Oatlands * Studios: Max Studios - Alexandria, Mentmore House Studios - Rosebery * Dolby Digital A Dolby Stereo * This film (including the soundttack) is proetcted byt he Copyright Laws of Australia and other applicable lawsworldwie. * Any unauthorized copying, duplication or presentation may incur serve civil and criminal penalties * © Gladusaurus Producitons Pty, Lrd. 1995 Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Hit Entertainment Category:The Wiggles Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:20th Century Fox Category:Gladusaurus Productions